Beautiful Bruised Ballerina
by StrawberryInsanity
Summary: Spinning round and round, velvet lands on the ground with the delicate steps you take - Hate in the Box. Retasu finds a bruise on Minto and Ryou asks her about it, but she won't tell. What could she be hiding? Mild RxM, Songfic Oneshot, T for safety


Me: I wasn't going to post this at first, but I decided to anyway. The result of my first day of going to public school being in only two days, I hope you like it. And I wanted to write a RyouxMinto oneshot, so here it is for all you RxM fans like me.^^ Though they might be kind of OOC because I'm so _not_ used to working with them as main characters. Or at all really, hehe.

Song: **Bloody Ballerina** by **Hate in the Box**

**Disclaimer: StrawberryKousagi does not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

* * *

She lay on the floor, bruises covering her face, as he walked away. She shakily and weakly managed to sit up and rest on her hip. She had only asked him if he would watch her do her ballet practice, that was all, so she could have someone to make sure she didn't slip up, but he got so mad at her for interrupting his studies. She should've known better by now. Never interrupt him. He was stressed was all, and everyone knows how stress can make you more violent than you normally would be.

But it still made her wonder…where did that little boy she used know go? Was he still around? She sighed, her breath shaky just as her body was. She looked over at the wilting blue rose on her vanity, perched in a pretty, clear glass vase. That was the last nice thing he had ever done for her. What happened?

__

Bloody ballerina,  
Scrubbing at the stains that won't fade,  
Tattered silk of your dress is  
...An odd shade of gray.

Bodice ripped and torn down,  
Shredded strips of your dress decay,  
Spinning round and round,  
Velvet lands on the ground with the delicate steps you take.

Minto Aizawa sat at her usual table, sipping her tea, while the rest of the girls rushed around the café, taking and giving orders, cleaning up messes, and doing all the work.

"Minto~!" Ichigo whined, "Why won't you do any work?!"

"I do plenty of work." Minto stated, keeping up her snobby, better-than-thou attitude. "It's you who is the lazy one. You are always late every morning, and which of is always early?"

"Which of us is the one who sits on her ass all day, drinking tea?" Ichigo growled.

"I am taste testing," Minto said, "_Someone_ has to make sure Café Mew Mew has the absolute best."

"Minto-san…" Retasu came up behind her and pulled a lock of hair away from her ear, "Where did this bruise come from?" She looked at the blackish blue blotch just below her friend's ear, on her jaw line.

"Bruise?" Ichigo said. She saw it, it wasn't very big, but a bruise was a bruise and if someone had hurt Minto, that someone was going to have to pay.

"Ah!" Retasu gasped and flinched away when Minto slapped her hand.

__

Ballerina,  
Those two perfect slits on your wrists are bleeding.  
Ballerina,  
Wound you up with an old rusty key in your back.

Do a pretty pirouette for me,  
Slit lips make you smile so pretty.  
Satin cinch your waist in tightly.

"It's none of your business," She said, "It's nothing, I just- I fell."

"And bruised your jaw?" Zakuro asked, doubt obvious in her eyes.

"Minto-oneechan, did someone hit you, na no da?" Purin asked, her tiny fists on her hips and her yellow eyes narrowed.

"I'm going to get myself some more tea," Minto said, standing abruptly, "and I wish for all of you to mind you own business." With that she stalked off to the kitchen.

"She's hiding something." Ichigo said.

"I fear so…" Retasu said.

Minto stood in front of the counter in the kitchen, taking in a deep breath and then letting it out. They just needed to keep to themselves like she did, and not weasel into her life like they were. Not that she couldn't be a nosy body herself, but it was almost always only to annoy Ichigo or get Retasu all flustered.

Ryou walked in with a glass pitcher of water, balancing it on a silver serving tray. They glanced at each other but Minto refused to make eye contact. Ryou set the tray down carefully on the counter, though it was a little close to the edge.

"You okay?" He asked. "I heard about that bruise."

Minto huffed, "Already? It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Well it had to have been something," Ryou said, "And I'm with Zakuro, I don't believe that you just fell."

"Well I did." Minto said. She didn't like saying Zakuro was wrong about something, or anything, but this was a personal matter that even her idol couldn't know about.

"Then how?" Ryou asked, "Tell me how, and I'll believe you. If it's believable."

"Ballet practice," Minto said, "I slipped and hit the metal railing on the wall."

Ryou nodded slowly, imagining the scene in his mind to see if it was possible, "It fits, but if you're holding the rail and slipped, you would have fallen on you butt, right?"

"Oh, would all of you just stay out of it?!" Minto exclaimed, spinning around, aiming to slam her hands down onto the island counter, but unfortunately for her she hit the edge of the silver tray instead, sending the glass pitcher flying and her toppling to the ground so fast Ryou didn't know what happened.

Minto was on the floor, shattered glass all around her, and soaking wet with cold water. "Oh…" She lifted herself up onto her hands.

Ryou stepped in front of her and helped her up so she was sitting on her hip, "Were all these from falling, too?"

Minto looked up at him, confused, and then remembered all the other bruises. One just under her left eye, a red hand print on her right cheek, and a large welt on her arm right arm. She had covered them all up with professional cover-up creams, but the water had washed it all away. She stared up at Ryou in horror.

"Minto, who did this to you?" He asked.

She didn't answer; instead she shot up and ran out of the café through the back door, leaving Ryou to clean up the mess in the kitchen and everyone wondering what she was hiding.

Retasu walked in, "Ryou-san, is everything okay?"

Ryou sighed, "No." He stood, "Clean this up, I'm going to find Minto and find out where those bruises came from." Retasu nodded and watched him leave. She hoped dearly that her friend was okay.

__

Ballerina,  
Those two perfect slits on your wrists are bleeding.  
Ballerina,  
Wound you up with an old rusty key in your back.

Do a pretty pirouette for me,  
Slit lips make you smile so pretty.  
Satin cinch your waist in tightly.

Minto had run all the way to the park, stopping behind a tree and leaning on it, no one could see her. At least, no one should be able to. What happened at home was her own business, and everyone else should just stay out of it.

She sat down at the base of the tree, not caring that her white bloomer shorts under her skirt would most likely get grass stains, and closed her eyes. Ryou had seen all the bruises, well, most of them. There was also one on her stomach, chest, and about two on her back. Minto opened her eyes when she felt something wet fall on her nose. It was beginning to rain. Why did it always rain at times like these? It was odd. She stood and started for home.

What if she did tell someone? No, that would never do, it would cause a stir and then he would get mad and beat her even worse than he usually does. And it was just unnecessary, what good would it really do? _It could make this stop._ Minto shook the tiny voice out of her head. Nothing could make him stop, that hope was useless. She folded her arms as a shiver ran through her and she whished she had an umbrella or a jacket, something to keep her warm.

"_What if someone sees my bruises and stops me to ask about them?_" At that thought, Minto began to run again, this time heading for home. She couldn't let anyone else she knew-or didn't know-see the bruises. She had to get home and cover them up.

__

And I've watched your brilliance fade,  
Cheeks dulled and cracked with age.  
Old gears still animate,  
Make you dance with a stilted grace.

Piece by piece has been replaced,  
Porcelain now twigs and string.  
Watch the light shine through the lace,  
Worn thin with years of dancing.

Ryou walked at a fast pace through the park, looking for any signs of Minto, but couldn't see her anywhere. Where did she go? Home. She had to have gone home, that would be the only other place she would have gone…right? Ryou mentally cursed himself for not getting to know her better, if he had then he would know where else she would have gone. At least he knew where her home was, so on he went, heading for Minto's mansion, hunching his shoulders so his jacket fluffed up and kept him dry better. Did Minto have anything to keep her warm and dry? He guessed not, she didn't leave with anything.

Why hadn't she told them about the bruises? Was this a reoccurring thing or the first time? Why hadn't they seen it before?

"_What is she hiding?_" Ryou asked himself. It had to have been something bad, she told the girls everything, and if Ichigo, Retasu, or Zakuro didn't know about it then…what was going on?

__

Ballerina,  
Those two perfect slits on your wrists are bleeding.  
Ballerina,  
Wound you up with an old rusty key in your back.

Do a pretty pirouette for me,  
Slit lips make you smile so pretty.  
Satin cinch your waist in tightly.

Fifteen minutes and Minto was home. She quietly entered and snuck up to her room. Was he home? She went to her room and changed from her work uniform to a black mini-dress that had black and blue striped long sleeves, a blue hood, and black and blue striped knee high socks, letting her hair down from their buns.

Her heart was pounding, her blood racing, from the run and the scare of someone finding out her secret. She decided to do what calmed her most; ballet.

Standing on the tips of her toes on one foot, she raised the other to her knee, spreading her arms elegantly, her hands at her waist. She swung her foot out and spun in a perfect circle.

She danced around her room, attempting to take her mind off of everything, but just as it started working, the maid called up that someone was at the door for her. She sighed.

"Very well, I'll be down in a minute!" She called back. She took a quick look in the mirror to make sure no bruises were seeable and applied a bit more cover-up before leaving her room and heading down the stairs. She slowed, seeing Ryou standing in the foyer.

"Thank you, Fumiko, you may go now." Minto said, though she sounded strained and uncertain even in her own ears. The maid bowed and left.

__

Ballerina,  
Those two perfect slits on your wrists are bleeding.  
Ballerina,  
Wound you up with an old rusty key in your back.

Do a pretty pirouette for me,  
Slit lips make you smile so pretty.  
Satin cinch your waist in tightly.

"Minto, good, I was hoping you had gone home." Ryou said, watching her closely as she descended the stairs.

"Yes, I…had much to do." Minto said.

"Like?" Ryou asked.

Minto glanced around, "I had to…clean, before my parents got home."

"Don't lie to me, Minto," Ryou said, "You have maids for that and you said not two days ago that your parents would be gone all week."

Minto look like she was about to either cry or break something, or possibly both. She didn't need this interruption in her life, everything had been going so smoothly, so why this now?

"Minto, what aren't you telling?" Ryou asked.

"Why do you care?" Minto asked.

"Because you're a mew and that makes you under my responsibility," Ryou said.

"Oh, so I'm a responsibility?" Minto asked, sounding offended.

"Just tell me what the hell's going on!" Ryou said. "Where did those bruises come from?" Minto still didn't answer. "Has one of the aliens been coming after you?"

"No, of course not," Minto said, "Why would you think that?"

"Kish goes after Ichigo." Ryou stated.

"Yes, but he _only_ goes after her," Minto said, "I doubt he'd look at anyone else and he doesn't beat her, Pai…well, you how he is, and Tart has shown his great hate of coming to earth in fear of Purin."

"Then where did those bruises come from?" Ryou persisted.

__

Bloody ballerina,  
Scrubbing at the stains that won't fade,  
Tattered silk of your dress is  
...An odd shade of gray.

Bodice ripped and torn down,  
Shredded strips of your dress decay,  
Spinning round and round,  
Velvet lands on the ground with the delicate steps you take.

Minto fidgeted in her place, uneasy and uncomfortable, "Nowhere."

"You can't honestly tell me they were all accidents." Ryou said.

"Yes, actually, I can." Minto said.

"Then look me in the eyes and say it." Ryou said.

Minto looked Ryou dead in the eyes, but stayed silent. After only a few moments she collapsed to her knees, crying. Ryou quickly went up to her, kneeled down, and wrapped her in his arms.

"Minto, just tell me who's doing this to you." He said quietly.

"Is everything alright?" He looked up and saw Seiji, Minto's brother, descending the stairs now. Minto froze in Ryou's hold, and everything clicked into place.

"Seiji?" Ryou said, looking down at Minto. She nodded very slowly, beginning to cry again. This was it, he knew now. There was just something about people knowing you've been abused, it's not really explainable but you're ashamed of it, as though it had been your own fault.

"Yes?" The boy said, smiling. "Is Minto okay? I think I aught to take her to her room."

Ryou glanced from Minto to Seiji continuously, not sure weather he should leave her to beat the crap out of her brother, or stay with her until he left.

"Minto, are you okay? Why are you crying?" Seiji asked, sounding and looking concerned.

"Uh…" Ryou cleared his throat and spoke out the side of the mouth, "That time of the month."

"Ah, I see." Seiji said, shifting his weight, now rather uncomfortable on the situation. "Alright then, I'll leave her to you. Thank you." Ryou nodded and Seiji walked around the corner, towards the study. That was always one way to get rid of a guy.

"Come on, Minto; let's get you to your room." Ryou said. He helped her up and she clung to him as they walked down the long hallway and into her bedroom. He set her gently on the bed and stood in front of her. She sniffled, wiping the back of her sleeve covered hand across her cheek.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Ryou asked.

"It wasn't something you needed to know." Minto said quietly.

"Not something-? Minto, if this keeps up he could kill you eventually." Ryou said.

"No, I just- I should know better than to make him mad is all," Minto said, "It's fine."

"Tell your parents." Ryou said.

"No! They'll be so mad at us!" Minto said, snapping her head up to look at him.

"They'll be even madder if you keep letting him do this!" Ryou said. "You have to tell someone or it'll never stop."

"Ryou, just leave it be," Minto said, starting to sound pleading, "don't cause a stir, don't do anything, my family has a good reputation and it needs to stay that way…please."

"Minto…" Ryou said. She looked up at him as he knelt down in front of her and wiped a few tears off her red cheeks. "Do your parents even know?" Minto only sniffled and shook her head. "What about the maids or the butlers?"

"…A few, but I made them swear they wouldn't tell." Minto said.

"How long has this been going on?" Ryou asked.

"Uh…I don't know," Minto said, "I know when we were little we got along just fine, but then he got taken away to do studies and I guess the stress just gets to him…"

"There's no excuse good enough to justify what he does to you, Minto." Ryou said. Blue eyes gazed into blue eyes for countless seconds, and Ryou leaned up, pressing his lips to hers. After a moment, Minto kissed back, Ryou stood on both knees and took her face gently in his hands, deepening the kiss.

Ryou pulled away and they both blushed lightly, Minto more than Ryou, and he stood.

"I'll go talk to Seiji; he should still be downstairs, right?" Ryou said.

"In the study," Minto said, "The room to the left of the stairs in the foyer is the sitting room, go through their and you should find it."

"Do you want to come with me?" Ryou asked.

"No, I look like a mess." Minto said.

Ryou brushed his thumb over her cheek, "You look beautiful."

__

Ballerina,  
Those two perfect slits on your wrists are bleeding.  
Ballerina,  
Wound you up with an old rusty key in your back.

Do a pretty pirouette for me,  
Slit lips make you smile so pretty.  
Satin cinch your waist in tightly.

Minto looked up at him, once again surprised by him, and watched him leave the room.

She bit down on her lower lip. Well, _this_ would be some news to share with the other mews, though Retasu probably wouldn't be too happy to hear it, she had somewhat of a crush on their blonde boss.

A while later Ryou returned, "Okay, he should leave you alone now."

Minto nodded, "Not completely though, right? I mean, he won't ignore me?"

"No, not ignore you completely," Ryou said, "Minto…why wouldn't you want him out of your life? He's been beating you."

"He's my brother! I love him!" Minto said. Ryou looked at her, surprised by this statement, and then smiled, shaking his head.

"That…is very stupid of you." He said, Minto glared and pouted at him, "Well, I know I'd hate anyone that beat me like he has you, it takes some strength to still love someone like family when they do something like this."

She smiled a little at him, "So what did you tell him?"

"Just that if he ever laid a finger on you again I'd call the cops." Ryou said.

__

Ballerina,  
Those two perfect slits on your wrists are bleeding.  
Ballerina,  
Wound you up with an old rusty key in your back.

Do a pretty pirouette for me,  
Slit lips make you smile so pretty.  
Satin cinch your waist in tightly.

"You…" Minto trailed off, surprised that anyone would tell Seiji that, let alone Ryou. Even if he had just kissed her. Minto stood from her bed, walked up to Ryou, and got on her tiptoes to kiss him again. "Thank you." She whispered, pulling away.

Ryou smiled down at her, "No problem. And you are to tell either me, Keiichiro, or one of the mews if he _ever_ hits again, understood?"

Minto nodded once, slowly, "Yes."

"Good," Ryou said, and ran a hand through her blue hair, "Because I don't think I could let anything happen to you." Minto smiled at him and blushed a little. She wasn't used to him being so nice, and he wasn't used to this new affection he was feeling towards her, but both were enjoying it completely.

* * *

Me: I know Seiji isn't actually like this at all, but...yeah. And the song doesn't really fit the story, but if kind of does...I think...well, the "bloody ballerina" part because Minto is a ballerina and all bruised and stuff.

Minto: *plays with wilting blue rose* Oniichan wouldn't do this, would he?

Ryou: Not anymore.

Me: Bye for now!


End file.
